mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Peach
Not what you were looking for? See Princess Peach (disambiguation). also known as Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Toadstool, or simply Peach, is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, making her debut in Super Mario Bros.. She is the damsel-in-distress in most of the Mario games. She has a love for the color pink, as almost all of her dresses have a shade of the color. She is named after a fruit in the real world, and also one that occasionally appears in RPGs, the Peachy Peach. She first appears in Super Mario Bros. and has since appeared in most subsequent games, in which she is usually kidnapped by Bowser. Princess Peach is occasionally a key supporting character of the plot, and sometimes a playable character. Her most notable appearance is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. She has also shown her fighting abilities in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Paper Mario and Super Smash Bros. series. Princess Peach's first game as the main character, Super Princess Peach, has been released worldwide on February 27, 2006. She has also gone through many voice actresses and is currently voiced by Samantha Kelly. She has an affinity for the color pink and is a ladylike, kind and very beautiful monarch. Princess Peach resides in her castle along with many Toads who tend to her. She sometimes is about to get her kingdom often attacked by the Koopa Army, lead by King Bowser Koopa. Princess Peach is portrayed as Mario and Bowser's love interest. She also has a special relationship with Princess Daisy, and is a good friend of Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette. She has appeared in many sports titles as well as other spin-offs. Also, she is almost always playable in spin-off tournaments, such as Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Bowser has also shown to be in love with her in several games. Some of his attempts to kidnap her are so that he can marry her and make her his queen. Profile Physical description Like most human characters in the Mario franchise, Peach has blue eyes. Her blonde hair (initially red or brown in NES games, resulting in the DiC cartoons depicting her as a redhead) reaches her waist in length. She usually puts it into a ponytail for most of her more active appearances. In terms of height, the only human characters taller than her are Pauline, Waluigi, and Rosalina (though Pauline may be slightly shorter as she wore higher heels). Her primary outfit consists of a long pink dress with a ring at the bottom, pink panniers, short puffy sleeves, a raised collar, and a sapphire brooch set in gold. Accompanying it are a golden crown with four jewels on it, white evening gloves that reach past her elbows, and deep pink high heel pumps (which can been seen in her victory pose in Mario Party 4-6), and, in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl a pair of pink bloomers. This look replaces her original dress, which was darker pink from much closer to her waist. In the DiC cartoon Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Mario," she wore blue high heels as seen when running to a stolen mummy case. Due to her normal outfit consisting of a long dress and high heels, Peach has some alternate outfits for a variety of situations. Her primary two are a pink athletic minidress or a pink tank top and shorts (the latter based on Princess Daisy's primary sportswear). Both are paired with white bobby socks and primarily-pink tennis shoes along with her usual jewelry and a blue hair tie keeping her hair in a ponytail. Other, more specifically-oriented outfits include a pink nurse outfit with matching sandals (Dr. Mario), a pink and white biker suit (Mario Kart Wii and both versions of Mario Kart 8, Daisy and Rosalina also receiving their own in their respective color schemes; for some strange reason Wario doesn't use his WarioWare-origin biker outfit himself under the same circumstances), a sleeveless, lighter pink version of her normal dress (Super Mario Sunshine, the sleevelessness along with a lack of her usual gloves being due to Isle Delfino's tropical setting), a pink leotard doubling as a one-piece swimsuit (summer editions of the Mario & Sonic series), a pink minidress with dark pink tights along with white gloves and ankle boots (winter editions of the Mario & Sonic series), and perhaps her most risque outfit, a pink midriff-baring crop top (with a white number 10 on both sides, small in front under her emblem and large on the back under her (also in white) name) and shorts (Super Mario Strikers, the sequel adding protective pink battle armor over it). Personality traits .]] Princess Peach is kind, friendly, and experienced. She puts others' needs before her own, despite people refusing as seen with Mimi. Peach has a lot of experience while she lacks learning from it. Bowser always kidnaps Peach due to her ability that she can undo the spell. Another theory Bowser loves Peach as seen in Super Paper Mario,"Ahhhhh! Princess Peach! My lovely wife!" —Bowser, The Bitlands, Super Paper Mario but Peach does not love him back. After Mario rescues her, she compliments him for saving her. Peach and Daisy are close friends and friendly rivals. The two people have similar behavior and abilities, but different traits and affiliation. Family Members Her father, the Mushroom King, though mentioned in the instruction manual to Super Mario Bros., has never made an appearance in the mainstream games. She also has a grandmother who is a Toad and a grandmother who is a human. In the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii official guides published by Prima and licensed by Nintendo, Daisy's biographies state that Peach is her cousin, but that statement has yet to be proven in the games themselves. Similarly, according to the PRIMA Official Game Guide for Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina was initially intended to be a relative of Princess Peach's, hence why Rosalina and her mother have a similar physical appearance to Peach. Speech Although Peach first spoke in Super Mario Bros. with one line, she was voiced by Leslie Swan for the first time in Super Mario 64. She had a mature and deep tone. In the early 21st century, Peach had new voice actresses: Jen Taylor, the former voice actress, and Samantha Kelly, the current voice actress. Peach spoke with an innocent and high pitched tone. Musical themes Ever from her debut, her musical theme was based on Super Mario Bros.. For example, in her Super Smash Bros. Ultimate showcase video, it played the Super Smash Bros. Melee version of the Super Mario Bros. overworld theme. When Mario rescues Peach, it plays the ballet-style jingles. Powers and abilities throwing fireballs.]] Princess Peach has shown in Super Mario Bros. that she can undo the spell. Since her first playable appearance, Princess Peach can hover and attack enemies. Like other characters, she can ground pound and run. She has unique powers that included pink hearts or fruit peaches. Peach can transform with the use of power-ups. Paraphernalia Tools *'Baseball bat:' Peach uses the bat when attending baseball events. *'Tennis racket:' She uses the tennis racket when attending tennis events. Transportation *'Toad Express:' Peach rode the Toad Express once when travelling to Delfino Island. *'Hot air balloon:' Peach flew onto the hot air balloon to Dinosaur Land. Weapons *'Peach's Parasol:' Princess Peach used her parasol for support and weaponry. She uses it to glide and shade herself. *'Perry:' Perry only appeared in Super Princess Peach, a talking parasol who helped Peach with his knowledge of Vibe Island. Perry uses some of the abilities similar to Peach's parasol, even including absorbing enemies. Biography Princess Peach Toadstool was born in Mushroom Kingdom of Mushroom World. She lived with the Mushroom King and Mushroom Queen. 1979-1999 AD Mushroom World Bowser summoned Dark Magic onto the Toads that transformed into animate objects. Peach was the only person who can undo Bowser's spell. Bowser kidnapped Peach to prevent her from undoing the spell. Mario heard about it and started his adventure to find her. Mario rescued Toads trapped in the castles, who told him that Peach is in another castle. Mario defeated the true Bowser and saved Princess Peach. Peach thanked him for saving her and presented him with a new quest. Exploring Subcon .]] Mario told Peach, Luigi and Toad about his strange dream. The group decided to go to the nearby mountain for a picnic. They enjoyed looking at the scenery until they spot a small cave. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad curiously approached the cave finding a long staircase leading to the door. As they opened the door, they fell into Subcon, the land of dreams. Peach remembered the advice Mario received from his said dream and found king Wart, known for hating vegetables. Peach defeated Wart and saved the Subcons. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and the Subcons celebrate their rescue from Wart's evil spell. Koopalings' invasion }} .]] Peach, Toad, Mario, and Luigi learned that Bowser sent his children called Koopalings to Mushroom World to make mischief. The seven Koopalings stole the seven wands from the seven kings of the seven lands and transformed them into animals. Peach and Toad farewelled Mario and Luigi wishing them luck as the two brothers set off their journey. Peach sent letters to help Mario and Luigi and enclosing jewels. After Mario rescued the Pipe Land King from the last Koopaling, Ludwig von Koopa, Mario received a letter from Bowser who had kidnapped Peach into the Dark Land. After Mario defeated Bowser, he approached Peach. Princess Peach joked to Mario but appreciated his rescue. Dinosaur Land vacation .]] Peach, Mario, and Luigi agreed to take a vacation at Dinosaur Land after saving Mushroom World. While Mario and Luigi were napping at the beach, Princess Peach disappeared seized by evil forces. Mario, Luigi, and their childhood friend: Yoshi arrives at the Front Door of Bowser's Castle, Mario and Luigi intrude to rescue Peach. Mario and Luigi found Bowser holding captive of Peach in his Koopa Clown. After the disappearance of Bowser, they traveled back to Yoshi's House and continued their vacation. Jewelry Land invasion Princess Peach learned that Bowser and the Koopalings moved into Jewelry Land, they stole the twelve magic gems and kidnapped her friends, King Fret and Prince Pine. As a result of the theft, the kingdom was split into two parts, Light Realm and Dark Realm. Panicked, Peach messaged Mario and Yoshi about the incident. Mario and Yoshi returned to Mushroom World after completing Peach's quest. Behind the painting Mario received the letter from Peach who baked a cake for Mario. Mario was excited to arrive at Peach's Castle. Mario heard Bowser's voice that said nobody is in the castle. Mario searched inside the castle. After entering the painting, he understood that Peach and Toad were sealed in a painting by Bowser. After recovering most of the Super Stars and defeating Bowser, he returned to the castle. Peach appears with the Toads. Surprised to see Mario, she thanked Mario for restoring the Stars have been restored. She tells everyone that they should bake a cake for Mario. 1999-2019 AD Delfino Island vacation invading Delfino Island.]] Peach, Mario and Toadsworth were travelling onto the Toad Express to have a vacation at Delfino Island. Peach noticed a shadowy figure resembling Mario, while Toadsworth and Mario enjoy their time. The plane made a crash-landing nearby strange goop. Peach noticed the same shadow figure but disappeared from her sight. Princess Peach told Mario about her concern before he starts to search. After Mario collected the first Shine Sprite, the Pianta Police officers arrested him. Peach was present in the court attempting to prove his innocence. Mario was proven to be "guilty" and was required to clean up the island before he is allowed to leave. Princess Peach noticed Shadow Mario who attempted to kidnap her, but Mario prevented him as Shadow Mario escaped to the Rainbow M. Shadow Mario kidnapped Peach inside the Mecha-Bowser, after Mario collected the ten Shine Sprites. Shadow Mario revealed itself to be Bowser Jr., shocking Mario and Peach. Bowser Jr. called Princess Peach his "mama," then took Peach into Corona Mountain in the Mecha-Bowser. Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were enjoying their time in the hot bathtub, unlike Peach who sat on the rubber duck. Mario arrived to Peach and tipped the bathtub. This resulted in the hidden Shine Sprite to fall out of the pool. Bowser and Bowser Jr. landed onto the raft while Mario and Peach landed on a small island nearby Delfino Island. They noticed the F.L.U.D.D. malfunctioning, and it shut it down. Princess Peach pointed out to Mario that the residents are celebrating after the Shine Sprite restored to the Shine Gate. Mario and Peach enjoyed watching the sunset at Sirena Beach until Toad showed them the repaired F.L.U.D.D. that announced that the vacation starts. Everyone enjoyed the island afterward. Bowser's galaxy creation while waiting for Mario.]] Princess Peach invited Mario to the Starbit Festival, who received the letter. Princess Peach was prepared to give Mario a Luma. Mario arrived at the Castle Gardens. Mario was about to arrive at Peach's Castle regardless of Bowser and the airships that arrived and interrupted the festival. He "invited" Peach to his new galaxy creation, the UFO lifted Peach's Castle to space. Before Mario can do anything else, Kamek cast a spell to Mario sending him flying to space. Luma escaped before Kamek warped the castle. During the events of Mario helping Rosalina restore Power Stars and Grand Stars to the Comet Observatory, Peach wrote letters to Mario while she was kidnapped. Rosalina and Mario prepared to encounter Bowser at the center of the universe. Bowser Jr. held Peach captive in his airship, but Mario rescued her upon the defeat of Bowser. The galaxy has been deconstructed by the Black hole, while Rosalina rescued Mario from the cataclysm. Awakening at Mushroom Kingdom, Peach and Bowser have not remembered the past events although there were reconstructed galaxies and everyone that Mario met celebrating. Bowser's galaxy generator 's clutches.]] Another story of Princess Peach, she invited Mario to her castle for cake. When Mario arrived, Bowser kidnapped Peach and took her away to the center of the universe. After Mario defeated Bowser's Galaxy Generator, Peach appeared with the Grand Star and lands on the garden planet with Mario. The Comet Observatory was free from Bowser's fortress and Rosalina was pleased to know that Luma is safe, Luma also takes Mario's cap as a souvenir. Peach and Mario rode on Starship Mario and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Big Tail Tree The great storm blew Tanooki leaves off the Tail Tree outside Peach's Castle. Peach investigated the damaged tree, until Bowser kidnapped her. Meanwhile, Mario and three Toads check on the big tail tree and read Peach's letter. They realized Bowser kidnapped Peach. While running through the worlds, he receives letters from Peach to learn about her predicament. Mario approached Bowser's lair and fought Bowser. After Bowser sinks into the lava pool, Mario and the three Toads rescued Princess Peach and returned to the castle. Mario learnt Dry Bowser kidnapped Luigi, and rescued Luigi. Mario realized Bowser captured Peach again, he rescued Peach from Bowser again. Rescuing Sprixie Princesses kidnapped by Bowser.]] Peach, Mario, Luigi and Blue Toad were enjoying the fireworks at the evening of Mushroom Kingdom. They found a slanted Clear Pipe. After Mario and Luigi fixed the pipe, a green Sprixie Princess panicked and told them that she escaped Bowser, but he kidnapped the other Sprixie Princesses. Bowser came out of the pipe and trapped the green Sprixie Princess in the jar and trapped her in a plains area. Peach checked Bowser inside the pipe but fell into the pipe. Her companions caught up to her and fell into the plains area where they found the green Sprixie Princess trapped inside a jar. After Peach and her companions rescued the green Sprixie Princess, they continued to rescue more Sprixie Princesses in other areas. Rescuing the last Sprixie Princess, Bowser kidnapped all the Sprixie Princesses in a large jar and ran to the amusement area. The foursome rescued the Sprixie Princesses again from Bowser as Meowser. Bowser was launched away as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser and Peach's wedding During the events "in the skies above Peach's castle," Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach and Tiara on his airship. Bowser threw Mario out of his airship. Mario and Cappy confronted Bowser with Peach and Tiara at his kingdom, and he told Mario and Cappy that he planned his wedding on the moon and left them behind. While Peach, Bowser, and attendees were present at the wedding, Mario and Cappy crashed the wedding. Bowser declared a battle against Mario. After Mario fought Bowser, Mario, Cappy, Peach, and Tiara reunited. They escape from the collapsing area to the moon with Mario and Cappy possessing Bowser. Meanwhile, Mario and Bowser proposed to Peach, but she rejected them and left with Cappy and Tiara to the Odyssey. Mario jumped onto the Odyssey while Bowser was stuck on the moon. Peach and Tiara went on a vacation together to different kingdoms, worrying the Mushroom Kingdom residents. Mario visits Peach and Tiara in different kingdoms. Peach decided that herself along with Tiara must return to the Mushroom Kingdom, assuming that she is worrying the residents. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. (then called Princess Toadstools)'s first appearance. (1985)]] ''Super Mario Bros. is the first game that Princess Toadstool appeared in. Despite her artwork depicting her with blonde hair and a pink dress, she had red hair and a white dress throughout the game. In the story, the Koopa King casted Dark Magic on Mushroom Kingdom and transformed Mushroom Retainers into animate objects. Toadstool was powerful to undo the spell, but the King Koopa kidnapped Toadstool. Mario arrived in hot pursuit of the Koopa King. Throughout the game, The Mushroom Retainer told Mario that Toadstool is in another castle. Mario fought against the real Bowser and rescued Toadstool. She thanked Mario and told him that his quest is over and presented him with a new one with a higher degree of difficulty. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''.]] Princess Toadstool (called '''The Princess') made her first playable appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2. She replaced Lina who can hover. Based on the ability, Peach was later seen gliding since Super Smash Bros. Melee as the only character to use this ability until Daisy joined Ultimate. Her ability is similar to Yoshi and Ludwig. Peach has poor speed and power but average jump. Overall, she has the lowest statistics among the playable characters. In the sequel, Mario and his friends had a picnic. He told his friends along with Princess Toadstool about his dream; they had the same dream. They saw a cave and entered through it. They opened the door and realized Subcon was the world of their dreams. Further to their adventure, Toadstool encountered Wart and defeated him. She also saved the species of Subcon and they celebrated along with Mario, Luigi, Toad and herself. ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''.]] In the sequel to her first playable appearance, Bowser attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again. Instead Bowser (King Koopa) managed to kidnap the Kings and Guards of the Kingdom with the help of the Koopalings leaving the princess helpless. She then asks Mario and Luigi to save them. Near the end, Princess Toadstool ends up being kidnapped by Bowser again, leaving Mario and Luigi to save her too. At the end, everyone is saved and Toadstool played a little joke on the Mario Brothers by saying ''"Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" referencing the Toads' quote in Super Mario Bros.. ''Super Mario World In this third sequel, she flies in a hot air balloon to Dinosaur Land for a vacation with Mario and Luigi. When they arrived, they found out Bowser was there too when he kidnaps Princess Toadstool again. The Mario's with their new friend Yoshi traveled through the different areas of Dinosaur Land battling Bowser's troops and Koopalings until they reached his castle and fought him on the roof. After hitting him with his Mechakoopas six times, Bowser drops Toadstool from his flying Koopa Clown Car and is sent spinning out of control into the distance. Super Mario 64 .]] In ''Super Mario 64, Princess Toadstool (or Peach as she is called for the second time in the western world since Yoshi's Safari introduced it) invites Mario to her castle to eat some cake she had baked, but once Mario arrives, it is revealed that Princess Toadstool had been kidnapped by Bowser once again, and that many stars found inside of paintings (which can be jumped into, revealing stars for a stage) must be restored in order to make progress in the game. In the end, Bowser gets the power of all the stars, and Mario must defeat Bowser in order to free Princess Toadstool. In the end, Peach gets saved and thanks Mario, inviting him to eat some of her cake. In the DS remake, the story is the same except with Wario, Yoshi, and Luigi. ''Super Mario Sunshine and Peach watching the sunset.]] In ''Super Mario Sunshine, Princess Peach, along with Mario and Toadsworth, take a vacation to Isle Delfino. In an advertisement video on the plane taking them to Isle Delfino, Princess Peach discovers a shadow that looks exactly like Mario, holding a paint brush. But Mario and Toadsworth aren't aware of the shadow, considering the fact they were too caught up in the great things they saw in the advertisement video. When arriving, a mysterious goo called Goop was found on the runway. Mario finds a talking, spraying robot called F.L.U.D.D. made by E. Gadd and uses it to spray away the Goop. Mario is then accused of making the mess in the first place (considering the fact that the real person who made the mess was an imposter of Mario) and is told he must clean up the mess. Later, Peach is kidnapped again by the imposter of Mario, named Shadow Mario. When Mario catches up with him, he must fight Mecha Bowser. After defeating it, Shadow Mario reveals his true form, being Bowser Jr., this game being his first to appear in. After explaining that the paint brush (which was the item being used to make this whole mess) was made by E. Gadd, and explaining that Bowser was once again behind this whole mess and had tricked Bowser Jr. into thinking Peach was his mother, Bowser Jr. takes Peach away, and Mario must go after her once again. Later, Mario finds Bowser Jr., still disguised as Shadow Mario, and defeats him. After this, a flood occurs at Delfino Plaza, making it possible for Mario to get into the volcano, called Corona Mountain. After finding Peach, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. in the volcano and defeating them, Mario gets Princess Peach back once again. This is the only time Princess Peach wears a dress with short sleeves. As a matter of fact, Princess Peach doesn't have any sleeves on her dress in this game. This is also the first time Princess Peach ever ties her hair up into a ponytail (which would be used in realistic situations where women in real life have their hair tied back such as in sporting and kart racing events) and the second time she has ever done her hair up with the first time being in All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. where it was a Japanese cultural Shimada updo. ''Super Mario Galaxy In ''Super Mario Galaxy, Princess Peach's castle has been brought up into space by King Bowser Koopa, who wants poor Princess Peach to rule the universe with King Bowser Koopa. She gets taken into Outer Space, along with many of the Toads, and Mario takes it upon himself to go progress through different galaxies to save her. Sometimes, she sends letters containing 1-up Mushrooms to the Comet Observatory. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii In ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, like most of the other games, Princess Peach is kidnapped by King Bowser Koopa once again after his kids, hidden in a giant cake, take her away. Mario has to go through different Worlds in order to save her. When he saves her, she is found in a little cage. After this, the two fly away in a little hot air balloon. Originally, Princess Peach is planned to be a playable character in the game, but Nintendo apparently can't afford the extra programming of her dress, and decided to scrap the idea. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 In ''Super Mario Galaxy 2, Princess Peach asks Mario to come eat cake with her while they watch the stars. But when Mario arrives at the castle, he sees King Bowser Koopa in a huge form holding Princess Peach, saying that maybe she would bake a huge cake for him, and wanting to create a huge empire that was more "me-sized." After this, he takes her away, and Mario is left to chase after King Bowser Koopa and his son in order to get Princess Peach back, going through galaxies once again, and occasionally being sent 1-Up Mushrooms again. ''Super Mario 3D Land In ''Super Mario 3D Land, Princess Peach is kidnapped after a destructive storm destroyed the Tanooki Tree, according to a postcard. Mario travels to the end of the first segment of World 8 to rescue her, where he finds that it is but a cardboard cutout. King Bowser Koopa shows that he indeed has the true Princess, so he grabs her and runs to the end of the second part of World 8, where Mario rescues her after beating King Bowser Koopa for a second time. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Peach appears as a playable character in Super Mario 3D World. She retains her floating ability from Super Mario Bros. 2 in this game. Peach can use new powerups such as the Super Bell, and even use a Fire Flower to become Fire Peach. Super Mario Odyssey Peach appears again in Super Mario Odyssey, once again taking her signature role as the damsel in distress. In the game, Bowser makes an attempt to marry Peach, and large billboards and posters advertising the marriage can be seen throughout the different kingdoms in the game. Peach is also seen to be wearing a tiara, instead of her usual crown, Tiara. Who revealed to be Cappy's sister. In Cloud Kingdom, Peach was seen wearing the Lochlady Dress before Mario fights Bowser. Upon Mario defeating Bowser, the latter has the airship fire the onboard cannons to attack the Odyssey and cause Mario, Cappy and the Odyssey to fall to the Lost Kingdom. Peach cries for help from Mario, but as Mario is unable to help her, Bowser leaves the Cloud Kingdom with her. When Mario reaches the top Pagoda palace in Bowser's Kingdom, he attempts to rescue Peach and Tiara but he is knocked out by Bowser's hat with boxing gloves and takes off with both captives to leave the Kingdom and head to Moon Kingdom. Mario ultimately manages to catch up to Bowser and Peach and halt the wedding at Moon Kingdom, also defeating Bowser. However, before she and Mario can escape, the chapel starts to collapse. In order to save himself and Peach, Mario is forced to capture Bowser in order to get all of them to safety. After getting to safety, Bowser, even after losing his power, attempts to vie her hand in marriage with a bouquet of Piranha Plants, pushing Mario away. To prevent that, Mario desperately tries the same thing with a Burst Flower. As a result, Peach gets swarmed by pestering grooms, but ultimately chooses neither and sternly rejects them, annoyed by their behavior. However, when she decides to leave on the Odyssey, she beckons the disheartened archenemies to come along to go home. In the post-game, Peach disappears from her castle, having packed things up, deciding she wanted to explore the various kingdoms on her own terms with Tiara. She can be encountered at various kingdoms, where she provides Mario with the relevant Power Moon when talked with. After giving Mario the Power Moon, she then makes a brief comment that hints at her next destination. When encountered, she waves enthusiastically at Mario, strongly implying that she has forgiven him for his aforementioned actions in the ending. She wears a gray pea coat and black beret in the Cap Kingdom, Snow Kingdom and Moon Kingdom, the explorer outfit in the Cascade Kingdom, Wooded Kingdom, and Lost Kingdom, a white short-sleeve blouse, pink knee-length skirt, pink scarf, white summer hat with pink trim, and gray high heels in the Sand Kingdom, Cloud Kingdom, Metro Kingdom and Ruined Kingdom, a bikini with a skirt in the Lake Kingdom and Seaside Kingdom, a pink collar shirt, overalls, pink boots and farmer's hat in the Luncheon Kingdom, and a kimono with a Fire Flower pattern on it along with a Boo mask in Bowser's Kingdom. Although she wears her traditional dress when encountering Mario at the Mushroom Kingdom, if the player goes in and out of her castle, Peach will be wearing a different outfit each time she is encounter. List of game apearances Princess Peach's appearances}} Game data Behind the scenes Creation and development Princess Peach's initial appearance was drawn by Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto has later asked Yōichi Kotabe to redraw Princess Peach with his instructions. He has asked Kotabe to draw her eyes to be "a little cat-like" and that she should look "stubborn, but cute". With Kotabe's influence, Princess Peach changed considerably throughout her gaming history. Portrayals *'Leslie Swan' voiced Princess Peach since Super Mario 64 also making Peach's first time to speak. She voiced Peach in most of the ''Mario'' installments until Super Paper Mario. After that, she continued to be the localization director. *'Jen Taylor', one of the long-running voice actresses, voiced Princess Peach since Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. In 2006, she ended her career to continue working at Seattle Children's Theatre. *'Samantha Kelly' is the current voice actress for Princess Peach. She started voicing her since Mario Strikers Charged. Kelly mentioned the fact that she likes Princess Peach about her innocence, sweetness and determination."What I like about Peach, is that she's always innocent and sweet and she's also determined." —'Samantha Kelly' Real-world influences Reception WatchMojo has ranked Princess Peach #1 on their list of "Top 10 Video Game Damsels in Distress". Peach has been mentioned that she has been the most kidnapped damsel-in-distress. Gallery Trivia *She has never been known as "Princess Toadstool" in Japan. She was always known as Princess Peach. *Ever since her debut in 1985, Princess Peach has appeared in more games than any female character in video game history. *There's a homage in the game Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix to a famous quote about Princess Toadstool, which is "Thank you Mario / Luigi. But our Princess is in another castle.", very common at Mario's early games: As the player beats the secret boss Akuma, he is given an achievement named "Sheng Long is in another castle". The achievement name interprets the player is unable to find Sheng Long but just Akuma. **Sheng Long is a "character" originated from a joke, based upon Ryu's quote "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance," which suggested Sheng Long's existence as a secret final boss in the Capcom fighting game Street Fighter II ''and that helped to create both the characters Akuma and ''Gouken later. *Not only is Peach really famous in real life, but she's really famous in her universe as well. Almost every Mario character know Princess Peach, even the most infamous of villains. References External Links *Princess Peach on Nintendo Wiki. *Princess Peach on Smashpedia. *Princess Peach on Wikipedia. *Princess Peach on Heroes Wiki. *Princess Peach on Codex Gamicus. Navigation }}ja:ピーチ es:Princesa Peach it:Principessa Peach pl:Księżniczka Peach fr:Princesse Peach ru:Принцесса Пич de:Prinzessin Peach no:Prinsesse Peach nl:Princess Peach pt-br:Princesa Peach zh:公主桃 da:Prinsesse Peach Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Humans Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:Wario's Woods Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Super Princess Peach Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D World Category:Characters in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Characters in Super Mario Run Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Super Mario Party Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart Tour Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. series Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Characters in Luigi's Mansion 3 Category:Mario Kart Tour Characters